fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Ikuta Erina
Years Old |height= 157cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Ikuta Erina is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Special Skills: Can "sleep anywhere", fast at texting on her cellphone, handsprings, golf * Hobbies: Dancing, to drive really far in golf!! (up to 239 yards) * Favorite Music Genre: J-pop, reggae, Western music * Favorite Sports: Golf, gymnastics * Favorite Foods: Strawberries, ham * Favorite Drink: Strawberry juice * Least Favorite Food: Vegetables * Favorite Colors: White, black, red and yellow * Motto: Medatanai koto ni wa hajimaranai (目立たない事には始まらない; It's no use if you can't stand out) * Favorite Word: Daisuki (I love you) * Favorite English Phrase: "No thank you" * Favorite Manga: Love★Com (Lovely Complex) * Quality that she won’t lose to anyone: Being in high spirits * Things that she want to do in her life: Grow her hair long, go to the Vatican city, sing a solo song * Has a younger brother who was born on January 28, 2004. She is first cousins with former gravure idol Takigawa Aya. * Attended Hinode High School, a private academy known for its alumni in the entertainment industry. * Had said that she wants to become the "number one idol in world" and formerly used it as a catchphrase in her introductions. * Goes to karaoke to reduce stress. * Said that she’s not very good at cooking, but she likes it and can make delicious gratin. * Shares the same last name with Nogizaka46 member Ikuta Erika, as well as the kanji for "ri" (梨) in their given names. * Began golfing in the third grade. Her dad started golfing due to his work (company golf outings), and in Fukuoka, golf courses are often next to tennis courts. At the time, she wanted to learn tennis because she was obsessed with The Prince of Tennis. However, her dad suggested she try golfing instead. * Her favorite professional golfer is Moromizato Shinobu. * Wants to challenge herself with work as an action actress because she loves watching sword fights on stage and in dramas. She had also been told by the sword fighting teacher for a musical that she was good at it. * If she did not become an idol, she would like to be a hairdresser. * Loved the gyaru boom in the early 2000s so much that she wanted to become one. When she went to Shibuya for the first time, she got really excited to see a panda gyaru in person because she had only seen it before in the manga GALS!. In honor of the gyaru she admired, she dressed as a kogyaru for her 22nd birthday event. * Was a talent under Elegant Promotion for a short period of time. * On March 5, 2015 she announced that she would be a regular on the NHK Education channel show Karada wo Ugokasu TV. She made her first appearance in the show on March 25. * On November 11, 2015 she participated in the 2015 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament as a celebrity guest for the second consecutive year. * On October 2, 2016 she announced she would release her first solo photobook, titled Erina, on October 22. * On November 9, 2016 she participated in the 2016 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament as a celebrity guest for the third consecutive year. * On May 23, 2017 she participated in the 18th Jojoen Cup Celebrity Golf Champion Tournament. * On November 8, 2017 she made her fourth consecutive appearance at the 2017 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament. * On January 20, 2018 she released her second solo photobook, titled if. * On March 31, 2018 she began a golf challenge project with the magazine and website GOLF LESSON COMIC to beat her personal best score of 89 in three months with the help of professional Yachi Shuya, which was also documented as a YouTube series. In the final episode, she had improved her golf score to 87. A manga titled Idol Lesson Comic ~ERIPON CHALLENGE ANOTHER~ starring Ikuta as the main character was later announced to begin serialization in the July 2018 issue of the magazine. * On May 29, 2018 she participated in the 19th Jojoen Cup Celebrity Golf Champion Tournament. * On November 7, 2018 she placed third in the 2018 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament, where she played as a celebrity guest for the fifth consecutive year. She was also invited to play in the annual Hirao Masaaki Memorical Charity Golf on November 28. * On March 22, 2019 she attended the Japan Golf Fair at Pacifico Yokohama as a PR supporter for Waccine Goods. * On April 26, 2019 she was featured as a model on BEAMS GOLF's website. * On May 21, 2019 she was a guest player in the 20th Jojoen Cup Celebrity Golf Champion Tournament, where she won the Best Dresser Award out of the female players. * On July 18, 2019 she was a guest player in the Samantha Thavasa Girls Collection Ladies Tournament 2019 celebrity pro-am golf game. * On September 27, 2019 she held her first golf event, titled Dai 1kai "Ikuta Erina no VS Golf" Shusai "Eripon Cup", at Ikaho Golf Club with 100 participants. * On November 13, 2019 she played as a celebrity guest in the 2019 Mitsui Sumitomo VISA Pacific Ocean Masters Pro-Am Charity Tournament for the sixth consecutive year. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (3rd Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (1st Row) * Futari Saison (3rd Row) * Fukyouwaon (2nd Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (2nd Row) * Glass wo Ware! (3rd Row) * Ambivalent (3rd Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (2nd Row) Gallery Ikutaerina2019.jpg|2019 Ikutaerina2018.jpg|2018 Ikutaerina2017.jpg|2017 Ikutaerina2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:1997